Big Mom Pirates
The Big Mom Pirates are an infamous crew of very powerful pirates crew led one of the Yonko Charlotte Linlin, better known as Big Mom. Among the crew's top-ranking members are the Three Sweet Commanders who are Cracker, Smoothie and Katakuri. The crew's foundation is built around the Charlotte Family, which consists of Big Mom herself, 43 husbands, 39 daughters, and 46 sons. They also control and run the powerful country Totto Land and operation from its main island Whole Cake Island. They are the main antagonists in the Whole Cake Island Arc and one of the central antagonist groups in the Yonko Saga in One Piece. Hierarchy Main Crew The Big Mom Pirates are structured under a main group of pirates who sail under Big Mom, and have several crews subordinate to them, the crew being able to function as a huge fleet. Like the Donquixote Pirates and Beast Pirates, the crew's hierarchy has the captain, elite officers, normal officers, and legions of rank-and-files. Big Mom, as captain, is in charge with the Three Sweet Commanders are directly under her and several other officers and lower-ranking members to them. The Big Pirates are strongly built around the Charlotte Family as many children of the family serve as high-ranking members of the crew. The bulk of the crew is made up of combatants and soldiers. Three Sweet Commanders The Three Sweet Commanders 'are top executives of the Big Mom Pirates and are second only to Big Mom in rank, authority and strength. They are Cracker, Smoothie and Katakuri who are also children of the Charlotte Family. They have some highest known bounties in ''One Piece. Their strength is considered so great that defeating of them is though unspeakable to the entire crew. In retaliation, they send an army to deal with the one who defeated the Sweet Commander. Executives Like the Sweet Commanders, most of the children of the Charlotte Family are the executives of the crew. They are regarded as among the elite and strong fighters. Four in particular Perospero, Compote, Daifuku, and Oven, are referred to as "monsters" with Smoothie and Katakuri by Vito along, implying that they are almost as strong as the Sweet Commanders. Combatants '''Combatants are members of the crew whose specialty is combat and are sent out on jobs outside of Totta Land. If considered worthy, a combatant is giving a rank. No of the combatants are family members with the exception of Capcone Bege, a rookie pirate of the Worst Generation and Captain of the Firetank Pirates. Soldiers and Homies The soldiers in the crew are the lowest-ranking and weakest members, but despite this, they are made up of several different races like humans, minks, and dwarfs, and have great diversity in appearance. Chess Soldiers ??? Allies and Subordinates ??? Strength Lead by a Yonko, they are one four most powerful pirate crews in the world. Many members have shown to very capable fighters of their own right, being able to fight and defeat rookie pirates like Caribou and several rookie pirates of the Worst Generation. Because of Big Mom's devil fruit ability to put souls into animals and inanimate objects, she creates unlimited armies of soldiers known as "Homies" that are even able to overwhelm strong opponents. The Sun Pirates, a powerful crew in their own right, were terrified of the thought of losing favor and flee when their captain Jimbei cut ties with her. Ships Totto Land Grand Fleet The Totto Land Grand Fleet '''is a massive fleet of ships owned and captained by the crew. The most important ship is the Queen Mama Chanter, while the executives captain their own ships. The majority of ships are made up of Tartes and paddle ships. Queen Mama Chanter '''Queen Mama Chanter is the Big Mom Pirates' flag ship Executives' Ships Perospero's Ship Daifuku's Ship Oven's Ship Custard's Ship Smoothie's Ship Bavarois's Ship Brownie's Ship Joconde's Ship Tartes ??? Subordinate Crews' Ships Protected Terrotories *Totto Land (Home): **Whole Cake Island (Base of Operations) **100% Island **Biscuits Island **Black Island **Cacao Island **Candy Island **Cheese Island **Cutlery Island **Flavor Island **Fruits Island **Funwari Island **Futoru Island **Ice Island **Jam Island **Jelly Island **Kibo Island **Kimi Island **Kinko Island **Komugi Island **Liqueur Island **Loving Island **Margarine Island **Milenge Island **Noko Island **Nuts Island **Package Island **Piepie Island **Poripori Island **Potato Island **Rokumitsu Island **Tanga Island **Three Meals Island **Topping Island **Unique Island **Yakigashi Island *Fish-Man Island (Formerly) Crew members Captain *Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (Matriarch of the Charlotte Family) Three Sweet Commanders *[[Charlotte Cracker|Charlotte "Thousand Arms"' '''Cracker]] (10th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Smoothie (14th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Katakuri (2nd son of the Charlotte Family) Executives *Charlotte Perospero (Eldest son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Compote (Eldest daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Daifuku (3rd son of the Charlotte Family *Charlotte Oven (4th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Mondée (2nd of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte "Demon Lady" Amande (3rd daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Hachée (4th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Effilée (5th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Opera (5th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Counter (6th son of the Charlotte Family *Charlotte Cadenza (7th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Cabaletta (8th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Custard (6th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Angel (7th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Zuccotto (11th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Brûlée (8th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Broyé (9th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Nusstorte (12th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Basskarte (13th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Dosmarche (14th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Noisette (15th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Moscato (16th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Mash (10th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Cornstarch (11th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Compo (17th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Laurin (18th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte "Scribe" Mont-d'Or (19th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Mozart (12th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Marnier (13th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte High-Fat (20th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Tablet (21th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Citron (15th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Cinnamon (16th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Saint-Marc (22nd son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Basans (23rd son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Melise (17th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Dacquoise (24th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Galette (18th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Poire (19th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Snack (Former fourth Sweet Commander and 25th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Bavarois (26th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Prim (20th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Kanten (27th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Kato (28th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Montb (29th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Chiboust (30th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Mobile (31st son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Marble (24th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Myukuru (25th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Maple (26th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Brownie (32nd son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Joconde (27th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Raisin (33rd son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Panna (28th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Mascarpone (34th son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Joscarpone (29th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Yuen (35th son of the Charlotte Family) *The Charlotte Decuplets (36th-40th sons and 30th-34th daughters of the Charlotte Family): **Charlotte Newichi (36th son) **Charlotte Newji (37th son) **Charlotte Newsan (38th son) **Charlotte Newshi (39th son) **Charlotte Newgo (40th son) **Charlotte Nutmeg (30th daughter) **Charlotte Akimeg (31st daughter) **Charlotte Allmeg (32nd daughter) **Charlotte Harumeg (33rd daughter) **Charlotte Fuyumeg (34th daughter) *Charlotte Nougat (41st son of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Pudding (35th daughter of the Charlotte Family) *Charlotte Flampe (Captain of Special Forces, president of the Katakuri Fan Club and 36th daughter of the Charlotte Family) Combatants *"Baron" Tamago (Knight) *Pekoms (Status unknown) *"Sweeper" Bobbin (Bishop; Status unknown) *Capone "Gang"' '''Bege (Captain of the Firetank Pirates and Rook; Betrayed) Other Members *"Gourmet Knight" Streusen (Executive Chef) *Diesel *"Crane Rider" Randolph *Noble Croc Big Mom's Homies *Napoleon *Prometheus *Zeus (Defected) History Past During Timeskip ??? Fish-Man Island Saga ??? Fish-Man Island Arc ??? Dressrosa Saga ??? Punk Hazard Arc ??? Dressrosa Arc ??? Yonko Saga ??? Zou Arc ??? Whole Cake Island Arc ??? Levely Arc ??? Wano Country Arc ??? Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Extortionists Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Defilers Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Lord Category:Organizations Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant